Sidheag Maccon
Sidheag Maccon, also known as Lady Kingair, is one of the main characters in the second novel of the Parasol Protectorate Changeless. She is the great-great-great-granddaughter of Lord Conall Maccon and resides in Castle Kingair, Scotland. She is Alpha female for the Kingair Pack, both as a human and as a werewolf. 'Appearance' Lady Kingair is in her late thrities, but usually looks much older than that. She has coarse thick hair, which tends towards grey and is usually worn in a long plaid. Her tawny eyes turn into a wolfish yellow when overcome with powerful emotions, much like her great-great-great-grandfather's, whom she is said to resemble a lot when angered. Her features are described as handsome, but not pretty. It is also stated that she is physically very fit and quite muscular. Sidheag is also very tall, being almost as tall as Lord Maccon. She also has a profound Scottish accent and uses barracks language. As a wolf she is described as "a craggy, rangy creature, graying about the muzzle but muscled and fit despite evident signs of age." 'Character' Sidheag Maccon is a very strict woman, bosasting a battle-axe demanour. She is also strict on herself, only eating a bowl of unseasoned porridge with plain toast in the morning. She had to take on a great deal of responsibility at a young age and has grown bitter as a result, which seems to be intensified by her husband's death mere months before her appearance in Changeless. In the book it is implied that she seems to be the type of woman to smoke, while the manga adaption clearly depicts her smoking after dinner. She is very fierce, commanding and manages to control a pack of werewolfes despite being human. 'History' Nothing is known about her early years except for that she was raised by the Kingair Pack, which only consisted of men. When the pack betrayed Lord Maccon and he, as a result, left the pack, she was away at finishing school, where she met her werewolf husband, Niall. Upon returning to the pack, which she had only planned to do to get permisson and introduce Niall, she found her great-great-great-grandfather had left and the pack was leaderless. Together with her husband she took on Alpha role, despite Niall not being a true Alpha, which resulted in the local loners rebelling. At some point she decided to join the army as nurse to go with the pack, which she saw as her duty as Alpha female. As of Changeless she has petitioned for metamorphosis by Lord Maccon every year for ten years. Two months prior to the events of Changeless Niall was killed in battle and the pack was, again, leaderless. 'In the books' ''Changeless ''Coming Soon ''Timeless ''Coming soon 'Trivia' *Her name is pronounced either SHEE-ak or SIDH-hey and means "wolf" in Gaelic *She knows how to use a rifle *The manga portrays her with multiple scars all over her body, the most prominent being on her right cheek *She also appears in the Finishing School series by Gail Carriger